


Bubble Therapy

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, Miam smut, Multi, Nightmares, Poly pack fluff, Polyamory, Smut, bubble baths, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Liam wakes up in the middle of the night to hear Mason having nightmares. He helps him through the aftermath, before smut ensues.





	Bubble Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> Happy birthday Tara.   
> I didnt know if Miam was something you liked or not, so i'm sorry if it's not your thing. But you did say to surprise you with the pairing, so... surprise, since this also isnt entirely Miam. I couldnt help myself.  
> Any way, i hope you enjoy your present, and I hope you have had a wonderful day.

Liam woke with a jolt, sitting upright in bed, the covers bunching up around his waist and leaving his torso bare. He’d heard something, he wasn’t sure what, but he knew he’d heard something. He was a light sleeper, sure, but that didn’t mean he bolted awake in the middle of the night for no reason.

And then he heard it, soft and faint, but close. A whimper, pained and full of terror, brought his attention to the figure laying in the bed beside him, the covers pulled tightly around his legs. The white sheets were a stark contrast to Mason’s dark skin, one Liam typically admired, but now, while he seemed to be in the throughs of a nightmare, the sheets only served to tangle him up even more.

Liam gently, almost hesitantly, reached out, gripping Masons arm where it rested across his chest. He shook the boy lightly, and when that didn’t wake him, he patted him lightly on the cheek, hoping it would do something. That didn’t work either.

“Mason… hey, Mason, wake up” Liam said gently, still shaking his shoulder. “Mase, it’s only a nightmare.”

But still, Mason didn’t wake, his heart rate picking up as his mind continued to run through the nightmarish images, images Liam wished he could take from his boyfriend if they caused this. He shook Mason a little harder this time, saying a little louder, “Come on Mason, wake up.”

Mason bolted upright with a shout, his heart racing and chest heaving as he panted for breath. His eyes were wide with terror, and they seemed to scan the room as if each shadow hid some unnameable monster, before landing on Liam. His lips twitched up in a tiny smile, before he was surging forward and wrapping Liam in a tight hug, his body racked by sobs.

“Liam, thank god… it was terrible” he cried, pressing his face into Liam’s chest as he cried. Liam didn’t care for the tears, and how they left wet tracks on his skin. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, squeezing him tightly as he continued to sob.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re here now, and everyone is safe” Liam cooed rubbing Mason’s back, drawing lazy patterns down his bare skin as he tried to calm him. It worked, a little, his breath coming easier. But his heart continued to race, and the scent of terror wafting off of the human was palpable. He thought of something, gently pressing his lips to Masons head as he said, “would you like me to run you a bath?”

Mason nodded hesitantly but made no move to unwrap himself from Liam. He chuckled, pressing another kiss to the top of Mason’s head.

“You do know, for me to run the bath you have to let go of me” Liam said with a laugh. But Mason shook his head almost petulantly.

“I don’t want you to go” he said softly, pressing his face further into Liam’s chest. “I don’t want to be without you.”

Liam smiled softly, removing his hands from Mason’s back and gently unfolding Mason’s arms from around his torso. Mason whined, but Liam turned, his back facing to him as he wrapped Mason’s arms around his shoulders.

“Come on then. I’ll give you a ride” Liam said, smiling. Mason smiled back, readjusting himself so his legs were wrapped around Liam’s waist, tightening his hold on Liam’s shoulders. Liam did some adjustments, making sure to grip Mason’s legs with one hand, and his arms with another before standing. He almost tumbled over, with the sudden shift to his centre of balance, but he steadied himself, before slowly walking out of his room and to the bathroom.

He was thankful that Theo and Corey were out on a date, and not home at all. He knew they would be fine with this, of course. They knew how caring he was when it came to looking after Mason. But he couldn’t help but feel guilty for waking them up when they were home.

They made it, albeit shakily, into the bathroom, flicking the light on, and immediately dimming it, the full force of the globe too harsh for both human and werewolf. Liam closed the lid of the toilet, gently letting go of Mason and sitting him down on it, before moving to the bath and turning the taps. He tested the water, making sure it was just the right temperature, before rifling through the cabinet under the sink. He pulled out a bottle of lavender scented bubble bath, pouring in a generous amount, before capping the bottle and putting it back under the sink. He pulled out a few extra towels, placing them on the counter, before standing before Mason.

“Come on, time to take your clothes off” Liam said softly, gripping Mason’s arms tightly. “Hey, are you okay?”

Mason nodded, before shaking his head. “Not really” he said softly, eyes downcast. He didn’t say any more, so Liam left it at that, moving his hands down to Mason’s thighs and squeezing them gently.

“If you want to talk about it, I’m all ears” Liam said softly, before standing, pulling Mason up with him. He hooked his thumbs under the waist band of Mason’s shorts and pushed them down, letting them fall once they were past the knee, pooling around Mason’s feet. Liam did the same to himself, before guiding Mason to the tub, stepping in and pulling Mason in with him. He sat down, resting his back against the edge, pulling Mason down and resting his back against Liam’s chest.

By now the water was up to their navels, and steadily rising with each passing second, the mound of bubbles growing steadily higher with the water. Liam breathed in the heady scent of lavender, letting it fill his lungs before slowly exhaling, resting his head against Masons shoulder.

“You feeling any better?” Liam asked softly, not wanting to break the silent peace that had filled the room, save for the sound of running water.

“Hm” Mason hummed softly, nodding his head. He leaned back, resting his head against Liam’s shoulder, baring his throat. Liam took his opportunity to press soft, open mouthed kisses to the bare expanse of dark skin, nipping and sucking his way up and down, as far as he could reach. Mason squirmed, but didn’t move from Liam’s tempting mouth, muttering a soft, “that tickles.”

“That’s the point” Liam said gently, pulling away.

He reached forward, shutting off the water, now resting at their chests, before reaching behind him and grabbing a cup and bottle of shampoo resting beside the tub. He dipped the cup in the water, lifting it up and holding it before Mason.

“Close your eyes” he said softly.

He waited until Mason had complied, before pouring the cup of water over Mason’s head, wetting his hair. He repeated the motion twice more, making sure he had soaked all of Mason’s hair, before uncapping the bottle of shampoo and squeezing some out onto his open palm.

“You can open you eyes now” Liam said gently, pressing a kiss to the side of Mason head as he rubbed the shampoo between his hands.

Mason opened his eyes as Liam began carding his hands through his hair, rubbing in the shampoo and scrubbing at his scalp, scratching blunt nails against Masons scalp in a way Liam knew Mason found relaxing. He moved his hands in small, circular motions, before running his finger in long strokes across Mason’s scalp and the back of his head, before following again with the circular movements.

Mason fell boneless against his chest, and Liam couldn’t help but smile at how relaxed Mason seemed. He would have believed it too, if Mason’s heart wasn’t still beating a little faster than usual, or that his scent was still lightly tinged with terror.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Liam asked softly, shielding Mason’s eyes as he poured water over his hair, rinsing out the suds.

“Not really” Mason said softly. Liam didn’t comment when he heard the tell tale skip in his heart. “But it’s better that I do.”

Liam hummed in agreement as he squeezed out some conditioner, scrubbing it into Mason’s hair, waiting for Mason to speak. He knew how hard it was to start talking about his nightmares, and knew that saying anything would only make it harder for Mason to start talking himself.

“I never told anyone, but I remember it” Mason said softly, his voice flat and emotionless. Liam paused in his movements, waiting for Mason to continue. “When I was… when Sebastien possessed me. I remember what happened. All of it.”

Liam sat frozen for a moments, processing what he’d just heard, urging his arms to move, scrubbing the conditioner into Mason’s hair.

“Is that what you were having nightmares about?”

Mason nodded, and Liam smelt the salty tang of tears as Mason started crying again.

“I remember it as clear as day” Mason said. “It was like taking a back seat as Sebastien did what he wanted. I remember seeing you charging at me, and how easily you were thrown around. I thought Sebastien had killed you.” He whimpered, turning in Liam’s hold. “I thought I lost you before I could tell you how much you meant to me.”

“But I’m here, and that’s what matters” Liam said softly, pressing a soft kiss to Mason’s brow.

He continued to scrub Masons hair, rinsing it out before he wrapped his arms around Mason, hugging him tightly.

“Is there anything else?”

“All the people I killed” Mason whispered. “All those people at school, all those teachers. Maybe, if I’d managed to get control earlier, none of it would have happened. Monroe would never have gone crazy. I just can’t help but think…”

“Then stop thinking” Liam whispered, talking over Mason. “Stop thinking about it. You had no control, and it wasn’t until Lydia called your name that you managed to take control. Don’t put yourself down because of. Don’t try to say that everything that happened was your fault, because it’s not. It’s the Dread Doctors for making Sebastien possess you in the first place, and Sebastien’s for killing everyone. You are not at fault.”

“Are… are you sure?” Mason asked softly. “What if… what if, I were given the bite… and my eyes are blue?”

“Then they would be the most beautiful blue eyes I’d ever laid eyes on” Liam said confidently, looking Mason dead in the eye. “I would not love you any less for something you didn’t do. If anything, I’d love you more for struggling with it on your own.”

Mason’s worry seemed to vanish in an instant at Liam’s words, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he leaned up, kissing Liam softly. Liam kissed back, just as softly, while Mason readjusted himself, straddling Liam’s thighs, giving him easier access to Liam’s mouth. Liam’s hands ran up and down Mason’s sides, before reaching down and cupping the swell of Mason’s ass, squeezing the dark globes.

Mason groaned into Liam’s mouth, deepening the kiss, his tongue swiping at Liam’s lips for entrance. He parted them willingly, groaning as Mason’s tongue delved in and explored his mouth. Mason’s hands roamed up Liam’s torso, one tangling itself in Liam’s thick chest hair, pulling on it lightly, while the other reached down, gripping Liam’s growing dick with long, thin fingers.

Mason pulled back with a smirk, pumping lightly at Liam’s dick, the both of them watching the glide of Liam’s foreskin as it slid over the engorged head, and back again.

“Seems like someone is excited” Mason said, eyebrow arched.

“Well, it’s not like it takes much, coming from you” Liam said, kissing Masons smirk away. “But it seems like your just as excited as I am.”

Liam nodded to Mason’s own dick, hard and heavy, bobbing in the water. Mason flushed, his skin darkening down his neck, but he didn’t deny it either.

“I think it’s amazing” Liam whispered into Mason’s ear, as he removed one hand from Mason’s ass to tug lightly on Mason’s own dick. Mason moaned, and Liam chuckled softly, the movement sending small ripples through the water. “So beautiful” he whispered.

“Me? Or my dick?” Mason asked, some of his trade mark sass returning.

Liam made a show of thinking about it, before saying, “Both. Definitely both.”

Mason chuckled, pressing a kiss to Liams lips, slowly moving down, nipping and sucking against the curve of Liam’s jaw, down his throat and peppering his chest with kisses. He sucked on one nipple, tweaking the other with a thumb, before switching. Mason knew how sensitive Liam’s nipples were, knew how easy it was for Liam to cum just from that, but he kept it up, watching as Liam started to buck up, the water splashing up the sides as Mason continued to play.

“Mason, Mason, please, I’m so close” Liam said, breath coming in pants, gripping Mason’s shoulders tightly. Mason pulled away in an instant, smirking as Liam whined at the sudden loss of contact.

“Uh, uh, uh. Not just yet Li” Mason said, reaching down and fondling Liam’s balls. Liam jerked softly at the contact but made no other move to get away. “I want you to come inside me.”

Liam’s eyes widened slightly but nodded his head excitedly. He’d never say no to that, not to Mason.

“Use your words Liam” Mason said softly, rising from the tub, water streaming from his body. Liam felt his mouth going dry at the sight, watching a particular drop of water as it snaked it’s way down the curve of Masons back, before disappearing down the crack of his ass. “Up here Li.”

“Yes, fuck yes” Liam said once he’d regained use of his voice. “There’s no way in hell I would say no to that.”

Liam went to climb out of the tub, but Mason pressed on his shoulders, pushing him back down. “Stay in there. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Liam nodded his head, watching as Mason confidently walked out of the bathroom, not caring that he was naked. Liam listened as he padded down the hall and into Liam’s room, rifling through a draw as he found the bottle of lube, before walking back, climbing back into the tub and resuming his position straddling Liam’s thighs.

“Do you think you need me to prep you again?” Liam asked. “Or do you think you’re still stretched enough from earlier?”

Mason thought about it, reaching back with one hand and feeling around, a blissful look taking over his face. He pulled his hand back, rubbing it against his thigh, shaking his head.

“Just need to lube myself up is all” Mason said, uncapping the bottle and squeezing out some lube, before capping it again, resting it in the water beside Liam.

He reached back down, inserting two lubed up fingers, pumping them in and out, crooking his fingers as he rubbed against his prostate. He quickly inserted a third finger, spreading them as wide as he could, before removing them, spreading the excess lube on Liam’s dick. He picked up the bottle, squirting out and spreading a little more for good measure, before placing the bottle back in the water, his hand rubbing up and down Liam’s dick.

“You ready?” Mason asked, raising himself up on his knees as he lined Liam’s dick up, resting it against his hole.

“Ready as I’ll ever be” Liam said with a nod.

Without another word, Mason slowly sunk down, groaning in pleasure as Liam slowly slid inside him. He gently rolled his hips as he sunk down, the movement pressing more and more of Liam’s dick against his prostate, making his dick jump and lurch, spurting pre with every roll of the hips. Before either of them was ready, Mason was sitting in Liam’s lap, his dick buried inside of him. Liam gently shifted in the tub, enjoying the sensations of Mason’s hole stretched around his cock, and the way it tightened and relaxed with every subtle movement.

“You okay?” Liam asked, running his hands up and down Mason’s sides.

“I should be” Mason said, before rolling his hips.

Liam threw his head back, back arching as Mason repeated the motion. He brought his hands down, gripping Mason tightly by the hips. He stilled instantly, peering down at Liam inquiringly.

“You keep that up, and I wont last much longer” Liam said, slowly easing Mason off his dick, before lowering him down again. He did it a few more times, purposely arching his hips so that he hit Mason’s prostate every time he lowered him down. He couldn’t help but smile at the look of utter pleasure that took over Mason’s face.

“You like that, babe?” Liam asked, voice husky as he raised Mason one more time, holding him still with just the tip of his cock in Mason’s hole. “Do you like it when I take control?” He thrust upwards with his hips, causing Mason to cry out in shock. “Do you like it when I hold you like this and fuck you?”

“Yes” Mason gasped out, while Liam continued to hold him there, thrusting into him. “God yes, Liam.”

Mason held onto the sides of the tub with a death grip, his knuckles ashen with the strain, his arms shaking. He kept up a string of moans and words, begging Liam top fuck him harder, to go speeding, to do that thing again. Liam provided for him every time, moaning every time.

Soon, though, Mason’s arms gave out, and he slumped forward, still trying to hold himself up, his hands splayed out across Liam’s chest. Liam started to feel the strain, his arms beginning to feel leaden, aching more with every passing second. But he continued to hold Mason up, fucking into him with wild abandon, not caring for the water splashing out over the sides of the tub. He could feel his orgasm building, the need for release growing with every thrust.

Mason came first, spilling strings of pearly white cum over Liam’s chest with a strangled cry. His hole tightened like a vice around Liam, and he roared, pressing as deep into Mason as he could while he came.

Mason slumped onto his chest, basking in the after glow of their orgasms. Liam relaxed, happy to stay where he was for the time being, the water still warm, and some of the bubbles still covering them as they lay there.

“That was… that was amazing” Mason said, mouthing softly at Liam’s chest, his tongue darting out and licking up some of his on cum. “Just what I needed, I think.”

Liam hummed, his arms coming up and wrapping around Mason tiredly, tracing barely there patterns into his skin. It wasn’t long before Liam could here soft snores coming from Mason, and he smiled, closing his eyes. He’d rest here for just another minute, and then get out.

When he opened his eyes again, he was being carried by Theo, smiling down at him softly. He was dry, but cold, wearing only a pair of boxers. Theo leaned down, placing a light kiss to Liam’s lips as he lowered him down onto the bed.

“Is everything okay? You and Mason were in the bath when we got back. The water was freezing” Theo whispered softly, worried.

Liam turned, watching Corey carry an equally confused and tired Mason into the room, placing him in the bed next to Liam. The three of them smiled as Mason scrambled across the bed and wrapped himself around Liam like a koala, not wanting to let go.

“He had a nightmare, and we had a bath to calm him down” Liam said while the other two stripped out of their clothes and down to their boxers.

“By the smell of it, I’m guessing you didn’t just calm him down” Corey said with a smirk.

Liam smiled, feeling Mason smile against his throat. Theo barked in laughter when Mason threw his hand up, flipping Corey off.

“Yeah, that wasn’t all we got up to” Liam said softly.

Corey nodded, slipping into the bed behind Liam, wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. Theo did the same to Mason, pulling the covers up over the four of them as he snuggled up as close as he could.

“Will everything be okay though?” Theo asked, worry dancing in his eyes. If the soft snores from between the two of them were any indication, Mason hadn’t heard a word Theo had said.

“I think so” Liam said, ruffling Mason’s hair. “But it’s not my story to tell. If he wants to, he can tell the two of you in the morning.”

He yawned, trying to muffle it as best he could, but Theo chuckled, shaking his head softly.

“Go to sleep little wolf. Corey and I will take care of the two of you” he said, leaning over and pressing another soft kiss to Liam’s lips. “Now go to sleep.”

“Good night Liam” Corey said softly, pressing a kiss of his own to Liam’s cheek, before returning to his position at Liam’s back.

Liam couldn’t help but smile as he drifted off to sleep. His boyfriends all had their little quirks, but this was what he loved most about them. How soft and caring they all were with each other, and how worried they were when one of them was distressed.

But what he liked most, was how they all worried about their human, wrapped up snuggly between the three of them, and how the three of them would go to hell and back to keep him safe and comofortable.


End file.
